In general, a sunroof is an optional accessory item in a vehicle which enhances the driving pleasure of a driver or passengers and facilitates ventilation within the vehicle interior, unlike a window glass which functions to introduce sun light therethrough to brighten the interior of the vehicle.
The sunroof is designed to promote efficient ventilation for the interior of a vehicle. When a door window glass is opened to allow outside air to enter the interior of the vehicle, open windows may endanger the safety of the driver and the occupants by hampering the driver's ability to concentrate on the road because air may be directly blown toward the driver's face to allow dust or foreign objects to get into eyes of the driver. On the other hand, a sunroof allows outside air to enter the inside of the vehicle via a roof panel disposed at the roof of the vehicle, thus achieving balanced air circulation without impairing the driver's ability to drive safely and providing comfort and convenience to the occupants in the vehicle.
The sunroof thus described is largely classified into three types according to its method of operation, namely, a tilt-and-slide sunroof that slides open above the roof after tilt-up, an internal sliding sunroof that slides open between a roof outer panel and a roof inner panel, and a folding sunroof made of canvas that folds back as it slides open. Regardless of the different types, all of the sunroofs are mounted with an opening/closing mechanism for horizontally moving or lifting the sunroof.
However, there is a disadvantage with the known sunroofs, as described above, in that the opening/closing mechanism may be exposed along the lateral sides of the opened sunroof, thus diminishing the external appearance thereof, and also diminishing the marketability of the vehicle.